


Trick or treat

by Kookaburra33



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, Ghosts, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookaburra33/pseuds/Kookaburra33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Halloween James's mums ghost comes to speak to James about his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or treat

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fan fiction
> 
> I know its a bit late as Halloween was 3 days ago but better late than never. I hope its good as its my first one , I'm really self conscience about my work but comments are ALWAYS welcome and criticism ( as long as its put nicely).  
> But I hope you do like it.

It was 6 o clock at the office and Robbie and James were leaving the office for the evening when innocent walked in.

" Evening Lewis and Hathaway, I just wanted to check that you have done all the paper work for the latest case"

Their latest case was a triple murder case just 4 days before Halloween and it was a particularly unpleasant one. The first victim was found dead on the floor with blood all around the face, the second was a female found with a knife stabbed into the side of her head , the third and final one was found drowned in his bath in boiling water with burns all over his body ( that was what made Lewis's stomach turn). Luckily they found the murderer the day before Halloween and it was a good job too for Lewis who found this case distressing.

" Yes Ma'am"

" Good work Lewis, Hathaway"

" Thank you ma'am"

Innocent then left the room saying goodbye.

A few seconds later Laura came in

" Hello Robbie and James, by the way happy Halloween "

Lewis gave a small smile " Not for those poor dead people "

" Well I would invite you to mine for dinner but I'm spending the night with a friend and her kids so I can help her with the trick or treating so I'll see you tomorrow bye" then Laura rushed off.

Robbie then waited for a minute just in case anyone else felt like saying hello.

" Oh and I thought we were becoming popular" James said with a smirk on his face.

Lewis chuckled " obviously not then" then a thought occurred to Lewis " James what have you planned for Halloween?"

" I'm not doing anything for Halloween sir" James said coldly

" ya-know when I was a young sergeant like you every Halloween was spent either with a dead body or with my kids trick or treating"

James stayed silent " But nowadays I'm either with dead body's or at my flat by myself" James continued to stay silent " Fancy keeping each other company tonight eh?"

" You really want to put up with me for Halloween when you could be off having fun somewhere else"

Robbie was stunned " Of course I do you daft sod"

" Okay but don't say I didn't warn you"

Robbie did his best to ignore that comment " Come on to my place"

While they were driving to Robbie's flat a question popped up in Robbie's mind " James can I ask you something?"

" yes" "

Do you like Halloween?"

he had to wait a few minutes for an answer " Well to be honest sir I don't"

" Why I loved Halloween with the kids around and I have to admit I still love it a little bit when I watch other peoples kids dress up and go trick or treating?"

" Well lets just say that Halloween wasn't the best time of year for me okay?" James snapped

They spent the rest of the car journey in silence as neither of them had the heart to socialise after Hathaway's snappy reply.

When they got in Robbie passed James a beer from the fridge then they both threw themselves on the sofa in silence until Hathaway broke it

" Look sir I'm sorry for shouting at you I just don't want to talk about Halloween"

" _Well I'm not surprised_ "

For a split second Robbie and James thought they were hearing things

" Did you hear that James?"

" Yeah sir it was weird"

" and its just as weird as you calling me sir you know my names Robbie so use it"

" Sorry ... sir"

" Cheeky sod" Robbie muttered

" _He always was when he was a kid_ "

This time Robbie and James began to worry

" is this some sort of a joke Robbie" James questioned angrily

" No I promise you its not I don't know what's going on"

the next thing they knew that all the electricity in the house went off due to a power cut.

" Oh great !" Robbie muttered under his breath.

" _James can you hear me_?"

Robbie turned around to look at James with a frown

" yeah I can hear you alright!" James snapped

" what do you want with him?" Robbie yelled

" _I need to talk to him_ " the voice replied

" Show us who you are !" Robbie yelled back angrily

Then the voice became more than a voice and in no time at all the voice was now a ghost , a female ghost.

" _James_ ? " she whispered

" Mum ?" James whispered back his face turning as white as the ghosts.

"  _Its me sweet pea_ " she said in a soft tone

" No its not this is just some sick joke ... ITS NOT FUNNY!"

" _This is no joke James please"_ she said in a high voice

By this point James was shaking " um... what do you want" James said in a small voice

" _Sweet pea I need to tell you something important_ " she paused " its something I never got to tell you as a kid"

James hated to remember any of his childhood especially after he lost his mum at just five years old.

" W..what.. is ..it?" James stammered

" _Sweet pea do you remember when you were five years old when I ... died of that heart attack_?"

Unfortunately James did and the thought made his stomach turn.

" Yes" James said in a tiny voice.

" _Well I just wanted you to know that I still always loved you even when I died and I still do now_ "

James looked at his mum then at Robbie then at the floor.

" _but I have a question for you and I want you to promise me that you will answer it honestly and truthfully_ "

" I... promise ... mum" James stammered

" _Good... look sweet pea ... why do you always  suffer through the pain alone?"_

" What do you mean?" James asked

" _You never tell anyone about your pain... you always hide it , pretend your fine when you know your not_?"

" I don't hide my pain " James said confused

" _You do sweet pea I've seen it myself and I'm not the only one who's witnessed it_ "  

" Who?" James asked in a quiet tone

The ghost turned to look at Robbie then so did James with a worried look on his face.

" I'm sorry lad but your mums right" Robbie said in a small voice.

" _Your in pain now James I can sense it darling_ "

" I am not mum" James said frostily

" _Please don't deny it baby it hurts_ " the ghost said with tears in her eyes

" Look mum I don't know what's brought all this on but I'm not in.... " but James then froze unable to finish his sentence.

" _See your hurting sweet pea_ " she whispered

Tears soon began to fill James's eyes as well as his mums

" _James_ ?" she whispered " _are you okay_ ?"

James then walked over to the sofa not facing his mum or Robbie and began to breathe heavily and soon enough tears were sliding down his cheeks. The ghost came over to James and pulled him into a hug, James didn't pull away instead he accepted just this once that he was defeated and stood crying into his ghost mums shoulder. Robbie came over and rubbed Hathaway's back in small soothing circles, the ghost approved of his comfort.

" _Sweet pea look at me please_ " she whispered still holding Hathaway.  James looked up with tears still drying on his cheeks.

" _James darling I don't ever want to see you suffering through your pain alone and neither does Robbie sweet pea_ "

James looked up at Robbie with red watery eyes.

" Your mums telling the truth James I hate seeing you in pain or upset and its not healthy to live in pain trust me about that"

" _See? you have friends who care about you and so do I even if I am dead_ "  

James swallowed then he found his voice.

" Mum... I ... I just can't stand Halloween because it was the day you died.... and you were the only one who cared about me at that time.

" Aw I know sweet pea but I think it's time you told someone about your pain because I don't want to see you upset.... EVER"!.  

"I'm sorry mum it's just that I've never had someone to talk to after you died "

 " James lad you will never be alone " Robbie said gently 

." Thank you... both of you " 

  Then the power came back on and her ghost left 

" Robbie? 

 " hmm?

" I just wanted to say Thank you for.... being there for me " 

" It's okay lad everyone needs someone to talk to and a shoulder to cry on"

" When... when my mum died I felt that my world had fallen apart and living with my dad didn't make it any easier... I just couldnt cope "

Robbie didn't know what to say. So instead he wrapped Hathaway with his arms and stayed with him for the rest of the night in silence.


End file.
